disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Быть как я, плохой
«Быть как я, плохой» ( ) — песня из оригинального кино канала Disney 2015 года «''Наследники». Песню исполнили актрисы Кристин Ченоуэт в роли Малефисенты и Дав Камерон в роли Мэл. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Мэл:' Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be Mother Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother Tell me what to do 'Малефисента:' I was once like you my child Slightly insecure Argued with my mother too Thought I was mature But I put my heart aside And I used my head Now I think it's time you learned What dear old momma said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor But when you're evil doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory Built my master plan Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool? And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone? Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone? This was not for us to ponder This was preordained You and I shall rule together Freedom soon regain Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong Daughter, hear me Help me, join me Won't you sing along? 'Обе:' Now we're gonna be evil! It's true! Never gonna think twice 'Мэл:' And we're gonna be spiteful 'Малефисента:' Yes, spiteful! That's nice In just an hour or two Our futures safe and sure This mother-daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky star That you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen like me |-|Русская версия= 'Мэл:' Мы с тобой как одно Кем мне быть суждено? Мама Хорошо или плохо Быть подлой воровкой? Мама Научи, не молчи 'Малефисента:' Я была как ты, дитя, Немного сбита с толку С мамой спорила, шутя Считала себя взрослой Но про сердце я забыла И включила голову И тебе пора послушать Мамочку бедовую Не хочешь быть как я, плохой Не хочешь быть злюкой? Не хочешь делать день-деньской ужаснейшие штуки? Тогда всю жизнь потратишь на помощь обездоленным А у злодеев всё иначе: меньше дел — больше пользы Не хочешь быть безжалостной, яростной, двуличной? И выучить науку зла на отлично? Я оттачивала с детства и коварство, и обман Я карабкалась к победе Строила свой мастер-план На тебя одна надежда: что займёшь мой трон Обещай мне быть прилежной и злобной как дракон Не хочешь быть как я, плохой Не хочешь быть злюкой? Несносной, грубой и крутой гадюкой? Когда ты схватишь этот жезл и будешь первой Запомни: без мешка грехов не станешь королевой Не хочешь быть жестокой, жестокой, как камень? Не хочешь перенять характер злобный мамин? Не нам над этим размышлять Так уж суждено Когда свободу обретём Будем править заодно Я хозяйка всей вселенной, я сильна, и я нетленна Дочь, услышь и будь со мной Не надо петь одной 'Обе:' Будем вместе плохими Вот так! Все сомнения прочь! 'Мэл:' И мы станем крутыми 'Малефисента:''' Да, крутыми Верно, дочь? Ты через час-другой Вручишь свободу мне И мама с дочерью отправятся в турне Если хочешь быть злой и свободной как ветер Скажи спасибо своей звезде За судьбу, что вручила тебе За то, что ты дочь самой злой королевы на свете en:Evil Like Me Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Наследников» Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни героев/героинь